Transkripte/Die Showstars
Die Showstars ist die achtzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Das Klubhaus :Apple Bloom: Wohin geh’n wir eigentlich? :Applejack: Wir sind gleich da, Mädels. :Sweetie Belle: Also hier war ich echt noch nie. :Scootaloo: Autsch! :Apple Bloom: Oh. Tut mir Leid. :Scootaloo: Sind wir bald da? :Sweetie Belle: Da? Wo denn? Was? Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, was wir hier machen. :Applejack: Hier wär’n wir. :Apple Bloom: Und was soll das jetzt sein? :Scootaloo: Ich hab überhaupt keinen Plan. :Sweetie Belle: Was ist das für’n Ding? :Applejack: Lieber Schönheitsfleckenklub, willkommen in eurem neuen Klubhaus. Stille Bedankt euch nicht gleich alle auf einmal. Das war Mal mein Klubhaus, da war ich so alt wie ihr. Natürlich wurde es eine Zeit lang nicht genutzt, aber immerhin. Es steht leer und ist auf dem Gelände der Plantage und es gehört euch. Es braucht vielleicht ein wenig Zuwendung. :Scootaloo: Bedeutet Zuwendung in diesem Fall abreißen oder neu aufbauen? :Apple Bloom: Applejack! Du meinst wirklich diese Bretterruine soll unser Klubhaus sein? :Applejack: Naja, vielleicht bekommt ihr ja eure Schönheitsflecken, wenn ihr eure besondere Begabung ... beim Hausputz entdeckt? :<<Titellied>> Talentsuche :Vogelgezwitscher rast mit ihrem Roller durch Ponyville :japsen :Granny Smith: Muss das sein? :Apple Bloom: Wuuh! Hey, Scootaloo! Schon wieder da? Du bist ja echt schnell mit dem Teil. :Scootaloo: Danke! Wow, Apple Bloom. Hast du das alles gemacht? :Apple Bloom: Ja! Ich hab die Fensterläden repariert, die Splitter abgeschliffen und das Dach geflickt und gestrichen... :Scootaloo: Das ist ober cool. Und was hat Sweetie Belle so gemacht? ::Belle ::Weil wir der Schönheitsfleckenklub sind... summt ::...alle Mühn und Leiden... summt :Apple Bloom: Da bist du ja, Sweetie Belle! Siehst du, ich hab dir gesagt, wir können sie finden, wenn wir ihrer fantastischen Stimme folgen. :Scootaloo: Was ist denn das für ein Lied, was du da singst? :Sweetie Belle: Oh. Ich hab grade versucht mir einen Schönheitsfleckenklub-Song auszudenken. :Apple Bloom und Scootaloo: COOL! :Scootaloo: Lass hören! :Sweetie Belle: Ehm, ich hab aber bisher nur den Anfang, aber okay! ::Belle ::Flecken kommen dann so sagt man uns ::Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist ::Bloom ::Und du weist was zu tun ist um zu klär'n ::Scootaloo ::DAS DU DESSEN WÜRDIG BIST! :Applejack: Wow, wie schön... Der Schönheitsfleckenklub hat sich in diesem Häuschen aber ein wunderschönes Plätzchen eingerichtet. Und was steht jetzt an? :Apple Bloom: Also jetzt, wo wir ein richtiges Klubhaus haben... :Scootaloo: Und 'ne Landkarte von Ponyville. :Sweetie Belle: Und einen Schönheitsfleckenklubsong... :Applejack: Ein Klubsong? :Apple Bloom: Könn wir in die Welt ziehen und unsere Begabung entdecken. :Scootaloo: wir suchen uns ein Abendteuer! :Sweetie Belle: Und verdienen uns unsere Schönheitsflecken. :Apple Bloom: Wir lassen keinen Stein auf dem Anderen! :Scootaloo: Und wir werden jeden Berg besteigen!Urspünglich: No mountain unclimbed! :Sweetie Belle: Und kein Essen ungekocht lassen! :Apple Bloom: Und keine Socke ungetragen!Ursprünglich: No song unlearned! :Applejack: Na dann is ist ja gut! Sieht aus als hättet ihr einen Plan. Und ich lasse dann kein' Apfel ungepflückt. Bis später also. :Scootaloo: Sind wir bereit, uns unsere Schönheitsflecken zu verdienen? :Alle: Ja, bereit! :Musik :mit ungewollter Clownfrisur: Wie furchtbar!Text im Original nicht vorhanden. Vorbereitungen :Spike: Ich habe nichts damit zu tun. :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist denn hier passiert? :Apple Bloom: Hmm... ein Bibliotheks-Schönheitsfelck bekommen wir garantiert nicht. :Spike: Ha, da kann ich nur beipflichten. Was denn? :Twilight Sparkle: Mädels, ich glaube ihr packt das irgendwie falsch an. Ihr versucht euch immer wieder an Dingen, in denen ihr euch nicht aus kennt. Probiert doch mal was, das euch richtig Spaß macht! :Cheerilee: Und ich wüsste auch schon, wo ihr anfangen könnt. :Apple Bloom: "Die große Show der Talente... :Scootaloo: ...wo euch alle sehen könn... :Sweetie Belle: Tretet in der großen Ponyville-TalentshowPonyville school talent show auf. :Cheerilee: Es gibt verschiedene Preise zu gewinnen. Für die bester Schauspielszene, die beste Comedyshow, den besten Zaubertrick. Bestimmt ist für euch auch was dabei. :Apple Bloom: So könn' wir wirklich unsere Begabung am besten entdecken. Jonglieren! :Scootaloo: Schauspiel'n! :Sweetie Belle: .. oder Zaubern! :Apple Bloom: vielleicht auch Tanzenursprünglich: Square dancin'! :Scootaloo: auf 'nem Seil balancieren! :Sweetie Belle: Tiger dressieren! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey ihr kleinen Ponys! Ihr versteh nicht worum es geht. Überlegt doch mal welche Dinge ihr jetzt schon sehr gerne macht und was ihr jetzt auch schon gut könnt. :Scootaloo: Na klar, bekommen wir schon hin. :Sweetie Belle: Ja, das könn' wir. :Apple Bloom: Egal was wir bei der Show zeigen, wir werden als.. :Schönheitsfleckenklub: ...der schönheitsfleckenklub auftreten! :Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Du weißt genau, dass du meine Stoffe nicht anfassen sollst. Gib sie mir sofort zurück! :Sweetie Belle: Aber die Stoffe sind für die Talenteshow. Nicht böß sein, Schwesterchen, wir bringen sie dir wieder zurück. :Scootaloo: DankeThanks, Mr. Breezy, dass ist wirklich nett. Wir bringen ihn ganz bald wieder zurück. :Apple Bloom: Wofür ist der Ventilator? :Sweetie Belle: Vertrau mir, Apple BloomTrust me on this one. :Scootaloo: Okay, wir haben sechs Holzbohlen, mehrere Spanplatten, eine Schachtel Nägel, vier Eimer Farbe und vier Pinsel. Fehlt noch was? :Sweetie Belle: Jaaa. Eine genaue Bauanleitung für die sechs Holzbohlen, mehreren Spanplatten, eine Schachtel Nägel, vier Eimer Farbe und vier Pinsel. :Twilight Sparkle: "Geister, Gespenster und Kobolde"? Meine Güte, Mädels, wofür braucht ihr denn so ein Buch? :Scootaloo: Wirst du schon sehen. Danke Twilight. Wir geben es dir wieder, so bald wir fertig sind. :Twilight Sparkle: Was haben die drei nur vor? :Spike: Keine Ahnung und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich mich freuen oder Angst haben soll, es heraus zu finden. :Apple Bloom: Toll, dass wir zusammenarbeiten könn. :Sweetie Belle: Find ich auch. Ähm, also was wollten wir uns ausdenken? :Scootaloo: Einen super, mega, abgefahrenen Song für die Talentshow natürlich. :Sweetie Belle: Stimmt, vor 'ner umwerfenden Kulisse und in hammermäßigen Kostümen. :Apple Bloom: Und mit ober-coolen Tanzeinlagen. :Scootaloo: Ich sag's euch, dass wird absolut fantastisch! :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle, ich finde du solltest unbedingt singen. :Sweetie Belle: Was? Nein ich singe auf keinen Fall vor einem Publikum. Twilight sagte wir soll'n machen was wir gern tun und ich wär gern wie meine große Schwester und die ist eine Modeschöpferin. :Scootaloo: Toll, dann kümmerst du dich um die Kostüme und Kulisse. :Sweetie Belle: Ähä! :Apple Bloom: Hey Scootaloo, du kannst doch so tolle Tricks mit deinem Skate-Roller. Du solltest die Choreographie übernehmen. Du weißt schon, wie wir zum Song tanzen. :Scootaloo: japs Nein, ich will 'ne richtig heiße Rockbalade singen. Denk du dir doch unsere Tanzschritte aus, Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Hm... ich bin keine gute Tänzerin. Aber ich kann doch Kung-fu. Das ist auch 'ne Art von Tanz. Hi-ja! Hah! Uuh! Pah! :Sweetie Belle: Ist doch super! Na dann los, fang wir an. :Apple Bloom: Eins... zwei... drei... Oh! :Scootaloo: Auu, Apple Bloom, was machst du denn? :Apple Bloom: Ich glaub, ich hab echt vier linke Füße. Ich kann mich ja noch nicht einmal drehn. :Scootaloo: Ach Quatsch, Blödsinn! Du musst den Kopf erst in aller letzter Sekunde drehen. So sieh her! Hast du geh'n, es ist babyleicht. Du musst nur ein bisschen üben. Das ist alles. :Apple Bloom: Wow! Das sah ja leicht aus. Danke! Okay, ich versuch's gleich nochmal. Uuh! Alles klar. :Scootaloo: Immer schön weiter üben! :Apple Bloom: Mach ich. :Scootaloo: Wir kämfen den Kampf, gehen den Gang. Sprechen Sprachen und fressen zum Frühstück, ehm, sowas wie Stangensellerie? Orr! Wieso fällt mir denn überhaupt nichts gescheites ein? Wieso, wieso, wieso? :Sweetie Belle: Komm her! Bleib hier! Ähh, so ein doofer Stoff! Wie läuft's bei dir? Kommst du gut voran? :Scootaloo: bäh :Sweetie Belle: bäh? Oh man, das klingt ernst. :Scootaloo: Mir fällt noch kein guter Text ein. Immer die richtigen Wörter zu finden, ist echt schwer. :Sweetie Belle: So schwer kann das alles doch gar nicht sein. ließt "Mit unseren Flecken rocken wir Equestria. Und mit unseren Mägen verdauen wir, ist doch klar.." Ähm, tja, der Text ist, ehm, gut, aber wie wärs denn mit "Mit aller Kraft," ::Unerschrocken, stets auf Trab. ::Auch ich will kämpfen, alles gebe ich, ::bis ich Schönheitsflecken hab." :Scootaloo: Wow! Das war wirklich ganz toll. Und das ist dir einfach so eingefallen? :Sweetie Belle: Ja, könnte man sagen. :Scootaloo: Danke, ich notier mir das nur mal schnell. :Sweetie Belle: Oh nein! :Sweetie Belle: Eins, zwei, drei, vier, FÜNF?! seufz seufz :Apple Bloom: Autsch! :Sweetie Belle: Und, wie klappen die Drehungen? :Apple Bloom: Ich glaub wir belassen es besser bei ein paar Kung-Fu-Tritten. auf Sweetie Belles Arbeit Du weißt aber schon, dass Ponys nur vier Beine haben. :Sweetie Belle: seufz Ich werd nie so eine gute Modeschöpferin, wie meine Schwester. :Apple Bloom: Hey, aber das macht doch nichts. Benutz doch dafür die Puppe. Daran kannst du alle Teile schon so anordnen, wie du sie später haben willst. :Sweetie Belle: Ah, dazu ist sie also gedacht. :Apple Bloom: Und vielleicht solltest du den Pinsel vorher reinigen, wenn du andere Farben benutzt. :Sweetie Belle: Oh und ich hab mich schon gewundert, wieso alle Farben so braun aussehen. :Apple Bloom: Und Elektrowerkzeuge benutzt du wohl auch nicht. :Applejack: In wenigen Tagen ist die Talenteshow. Mal sehn wie die drei voran komm'. :Scootaloo: Au! :Apple Bloom: Tut mir leid, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Ist schon okay. Au! :Sweetie Belle: Ups! Tut mir leid, Scootaloo. Autsch! :Scootaloo: Mein Fehler, Sweetie Belle. Okay, dann nochmal den Refrain! :Applejack: Du meine Güte, mit sowas hät ich echt nicht gerechnet. :Apple Bloom: Ich finde, das klang schon ganz gut. :Sweetie Belle: Ich auch. Meint ihr wir könn's? :Scootaloo: Na, besser geht doch nicht. Applejack Hey! Hast du unsere Probe gesehn? :Applejack: Äh... ja. :Apple Bloom: Und? Wie war'n wir, wie war'n wir? :Applejack: Ääääh... :Scootaloo: Sie ist sprachlos. Seht ihr, Mädels, ich hab doch gesagt, egal was wir tun, die Anderen werden sprachlos sein. :Allr: Jaa! :Applejack: Sprachlos trifft es schon richtig. Die Show :Snips: ...und jetzt werde ich bis drei zählen. Darauf hin wird das Häschen verschwinden und unter diesem Hut wird eine kleine, süße Leckerei erscheinen. Eins und zwei und drei! Hey, wo sind sie denn? Snails, wo sind die.. Möhren. Gelächter SNAILS! :Cheerilee: Äh, wie wärs mit einem kräftigen Applaus für unsere beiden Zauberer! Jetzt kommen wir zur nächsten Darbietung. Sunny Daze und Peachy Pie tragen ihr Lieblingsgedicht vor und fahren dazu auf Rolerskates. :Sweetie Belle: Toi,toi, toi! :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle, wieso sagst du dass denn? :Sweetie Belle: Oh du Dummerchen. Weißt du nicht, dass man im Theater denkt, dass es Pech bringt wenn man sich Glück wünscht? Statt dessen sagt man "Toi, toi, toi". :Twilight Sparkle: Meine kleinen Ponys. Na, wie fühlt ihr euch? :Alle: Nervös. :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Sorge! Ihr werdet bestimmt toll sein. Haltet euch einfach an das, was ihr könnt. Ich freu mich schon dich singen zu hören, Sweetie Belle. :Sweetie Belle: Wieso denkt hier eigentlich jedes Pony, dass ich sing? :Scootaloo: Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, Twilight, ich werde in der Show singen. :Twilight Sparkle: Du? :Apple Bloom: Und ich bin unsere Tänzerin. Hi-ja! :Twilight Sparkle: Du? :Sweetie Belle: Und ich bin verantwortlich.. :Twilight Sparkle: Für die Kostüme? :Sweetie Belle: Ja und die Requisiten. War doch klar. :Twilight Sparkle: Wirklich Mädels? Seid ihr euch sicher? :Cheerilee: Der Schönheitsfleckenklub ist als nächstes dran. Dann toi, toi, toi! :Twilight Sparkle: Toi, toi, toi! :Apple Bloom: Uuh! :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, viel Glück! ::Scootaloo ::Hier haben drei kleine Ponys ::Sich nun vor euch aufgebaut ::Und weil hier kein Mikrofon ist ::Sing ich das Klublied .. '' ::'Klub' richtig laut! ::'Scootaloo' ::''Als kleines Ponyfohlen ::Muss man sich durch's Leben quäln ::Weil man darunter leidet, dass ::Einem Schönheitsflecken fehl'n ::Also kämpfen wir mit aller Kraft ::Unerschrocken, stehts auf Trab ::Auch ich will kämpfen, alles gebe ich ::Klub ::Bis ich Schönheitsflecken hab ::Weil wir der Schönheitsfleckenklub sind ::Suchen wir unsere Bestimmung hier ::Wir bestehn alle Mühn und Leiden ::Denn der Schönheitsfleckenklub sind wir ::Scootaloo ::Flecken kommen, so sagt man uns ::Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist ::Und du weißt was zu tun ist, um zu klärn ::Dass du dessen würdig bist ::Das ist alles nicht so leicht, wie es scheint ::Manchmal weiß man's nicht genau ::Manchmal fehlt uns das Talent. Oft ::Crusaders ::ärgern wir uns grün und blau ::Weil wir der Schönheitsfleckenklub sind ::Suchen wir unsere Bestimmung hier ::Wir bestehn alle Mühn und Leiden ::Denn der Schönheitsfleckenklub sind wir ::Weil wir der Schönheitsfleckenklub sind ::Suchen wir unsere Bestimmung hier ::Wir bestehn alle Mühn und Leiden ::DENN DER SCHÖNHEITSFLECKEN KLUB SIND WIR!!! :Kabumm, Gelächter, Wieher :Scootaloo: Wow. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich erwartet, dass es besser läuft. :Apple Bloom: Die lachen uns alle aus. Ich kann's nicht fassen. :Sweetie Belle: So schlecht waren wir doch gar nicht. :Cheerilee: Zurück auf die Bühne, Mädels. Zeit für die Preisverleihung. :Sweetie Belle: Wieder auf die Bühne? Nein! :Apple Bloom: Die lachen uns doch nur wieder aus. :Scootaloo: Ja, das brauchen wir echt nicht. :Cheerilee: Ach Mädchen, seid keine Spielverderberinnen. Ihr habt euch so angestrengt, seid stolz auf euch. Jetzt kommt schon! Der große Preis :Cheerilee: Publikum Einen großen Applaus für alle die bei der Show dabei waren! Hufgetrampel Unser erster Preis geht an... Snips und Snails für ihre Zaubershow. :Snips: Hey! Meine Sterne leuchten heller! :Snails: Dafür sind meine aber größer! :Snips: Kann ja sein, aber meine sind...schwerer. :Cheerilee: Und unser zweiter Preis geht an Sunnyursprünglich: Sunny Days und Peachyursprünglich: Peachy Pie für ihre tolle Rolerskate-Show. :Sunny Days and Peachy Pie: japs :Cheerilee: Und zu guter Letzt haben wir auch noch einen dritten Preis und der geht an .. unsere Mädchen vom Schönheitsfleckenklub! :Klub: japs :Cheerilee: Für die beste Comedyshow. :Alle Ponys: jubel :Apple Bloom: Könnt ihr das glauben, Mädels? Wir haben gewonnen! :Scootaloo: Wir haben hier ja auch was tolles geboten. :Sweetie Belle: Und was wäre das aller Beste? Wenn wir unsere Schönheitsflecken endlich kriegen würden! :Klub: seufz :Twilight Sparkle: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ponys. Habt ihr gut gemacht. :Klub traurig: Danke, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, ihr wirkt nicht besonders glücklich. :Scootaloo: Hach, wir haben uns so viele Mühe gegeben und auch gewonnen. Aber ein' Schönheitsfleck haben wir immer noch nicht. :Sweetie Belle: Und das war der Preis, den wir uns wirklich gewünscht hätten. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Mädels. :Apple Bloom: Aber ich glaube wir wissen warum. :Sweetie Belle: Ja, wir wissen es. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, warum denn. Das würde ich dann aber auch gerne der Prinzessin mitteilen. :Sweetie Belle: Naja, vielleicht haben wir es einfach zu sehr versucht. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, und...? :Scootaloo: An statt etwas zu tun, das in Wirklichkeit vielleicht gar nicht unsere Begabung ist.. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, ja? :Apple Bloom: Sollten wir endlich mal erkennen, was wir tatsächlich können. :Twilight Sparkle: Und das ist? :Schönheitsfleckenklub: Comedy! :Applejack: Apple Bloom, ihr habt echt gewonn'. :Schönheitsfleckenklub: Habt ihr unsere Show gesehen? War das nicht lustig? :Twilight Sparkle: Eines Tages kicher irgendwann… Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/The Show Stoppers es:Transcripcións/Una loca función pl:Transkrypty/Konkurs_talentów sv:Transkript/Succéshoware Kategorie:Erste Staffel